And They Lived
by distorted-me
Summary: What if JK had killed Ron off like she wanted too? She's said numerous times that she wished Harry and Hermione had gotten together. That Ron just wasn't right for Hermione. Hermione is the smart one. Harry is the Hero. Ron is just the side kick. Well, now he's tired of it. "Take the horocrux and find Harry. There's something I have to do. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."
1. Chapter 1

**And They Lived**

 **A/N:** I've never done a HARRY/HERMIONE story before, so here it is. I have no idea where it came from, which seems to be a recurring issue with my stories. Oh well.

 **Disclaimer:** See my profile :) AND! I don't do canon. So. There. *sticks tounge out* That means a lot of yummy characters are still alive and some yuckier ones are not. We will sacrifice Ginny so that Forge and Gred may be whole, and Remus can stick around, but you know, Tonks...she was always annoying. Sorry. Harry and Andy are in no shape to raise Teddy so Remus will just have to live and do it. And...Sirius might be alive...somewhere...and you know...Snape can't really die. Cause that tore my heart out when I read that garbage.

 **Summary:** What if JK had killed Ron off like she wanted too? She's said numerous times that she wished Harry and Hermione had gotten together. That Ron just wasn't right for Hermione. Hermione is the smart one. Harry is the Hero. Ron is just the side kick. Well, now he's tired of it.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Where In The World Is Ron?**

"Take the horcrux and find Harry. There's something I have to do. I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Those were the last words Ron Weasley ever uttered to his two best friends. If he said anything after that, no one living heard. Harry and Hermione waited in the Great Hall for hours after the final battle was over. Hundreds of injured wizards and dead bodies were being carried into the room from the Hogwarts grounds, and Hermione was becoming more frantic by the moment.

"Harry. Something's wrong. He should have been back by now. Where did he go?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably out there helping get everyone in. You know how Ron is. If there's adventure to be had, that's where Ron is," Harry said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Maybe...maybe I should go and look for him, or try to help, or...something?" said Hermione, at a complete loss as to what to do.

"If it would make you feel better, then go. I'm not going anyway," said Harry ruefully.

"Oh Harry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I know. I didn't even take it that way. Go and find him, 'Mione. And smack him upside the head for the worry when you do."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll be back to check on you soon. And don't worry. This is temporary I'm sure. We'll find a cure. We always do," she smiled.

"You'll find a cure. I'll just sit and read a Quidditch book or something."

Hermione searched high and low for her redheaded friend, but to no avail. No one she asked remembered seeing Ron, and as the light began to fade, her desperation grew. Having searched everywhere she could think of, she grudgingly made her way back to the Great Hall.

"Any luck?" asked Neville as she passed.

"No," she exhaled. "I've looked everywhere. The Common Room. The Dorms. The dungeons. The third floor. The Charms corridor. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The Astronomy Tower. By the lake. At the edge of the forest. Hagrid's. He's nowhere!"

"I'm sure he'll show up. You should really go and try for some rest. You look like you're about to pass out."

Hermione just nodded in agreement and returned to the Hall.

"Any luck in here Harry?" she asked.

"No. I'm pretty much stuck where I'm at, but I haven't seen any red heads. Maybe they're all together somewhere?" asked Harry doubtfully.

Hermione worried her bottom lip for a few minutes.

"I dunno."

"Well. You really need to try and get some sleep, 'Mione. I'm good for a while. I'll keep a look out."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Come on," said Harry, patting a spot on the bed beside him. "Magical exhaustion can be even more dangerous than physical injury. You should know that."

"O-O.K."

And with that Hermione lay down and let sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Searching**

When Hermione woke she was in a far more comfortable place than she had fallen asleep. The room smelled fresh, and the bed was large and warm. There were no screams of anguish; no horridly metallic stench of death and blood; no cold drafts from the massive hole in the side of the Great Hall. Hermione relished in the feeling of cleanliness and comfort, flirting with the idea of going back to sleep. Then she remembered that one of her best friends was missing and she shot straight up in bed. Looking around, she realized she was back in the 7th year girls dorm. Her bed had been enlarged, and it was obvious someone else had shared it, and while the thought was a little disconcerting, it gave her an odd sense of comfort.

Getting up and getting dressed in jeans and a tank top, she padded down the stairs to the common room to find that she was alone. She trekked up to the boys dorms, but they were sadly empty as well. Going back upstairs and pulling on some sneakers, she decided to make her first stop the hospital wing to see if there was anything she could assist with there and to see if Harry had been moved somewhere more comfortable and more private.

The Hospital Wing, naturally, was overflowing. Cots were placed in between the actual hospital beds, and the ward appeared to have been lengthened to accommodate what looked like three or four small private rooms in the back. Chairs were scattered haphazardly about, and all of those seemed to be occupied with injured persons as well.

"Miss Granger," said Madame Pomfrey, "may I be of some assistance?"

"I was wondering how Harry was, and if there is anything I can help with?"

"First room on the right in the back. I'd wager he is still sleeping. I gave him several potions last night to try and combat some of the effects of the last year. I'll be taking a look at you as well. Once you've assuaged your fears over Mr. Potter, I could use some help with the morning doses. The patients in the chairs just need their potions and some slight bandaging, and they will be free to leave. The patients in the cots need to be checked over, and if they are doing well, may be upgraded to the chairs. Patients in the beds may be upgraded to the cots, and I will handle our private guests."

"And...have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, dear. I have not. But the Great Hall is set up as a triage, so there are more patients down there, and in the Transfiguration hallway. And...a makeshift morgue has been established in the dungeons."

"T-Thank you, Madame," said Hermione as she made her way to check on Harry.

An hour later she has assured herself that Harry would survive, albeit a bit worse for wear, and had cleared all of the chairs in the wing of their patients. Halfway through working on the patients in the cots on the right side of the wing (and if there were this many injured, she didn't even want to see the morgue) the doors burst open to a frantic Professor Sprout coming in.

"Poppy! Poppy!" she screamed. "They've attacked the Ministry! There are more people coming in from there! St. Mungo's is full! Oh! It's terrible! The entire building collapsed! Poppy! We need room!"

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office at the noise.

"Professor! Calm yourself! Have you notified the volunteers in the Great Hall?"

"Yes! They said they would send their lesser injuries up here via the Floo for you to treat, assess, and dismiss. But we need more volunteers! The Ministry was full! Somehow the alarms didn't go off! Oh, it's terrible!"

"Madame?" asked Hermione.

"Finish the patients here. I shall away to the Hall to oversee the assessments down there and I shall send a team of Healers up here to assist with patients coming through the Floo. Empty every surface you can to make room. Dismiss everyone you can from here. Try and round up every supply we have. I shall return."

"Yes, Madame."

Six hours later, covered in sweat and blood, Hermione finally found a quiet corner to sit in and cry. The rush from the Ministry had been overwhelming. 174 innocent souls and 17 death eaters had lost their lives in the building collapse, and several more injured were not expected to make it. That brought the total lives lost to 398 with 200 more injured. Hermione still had no word on any of the Weasleys, and her hopes of finding Ron alive were beginning to fade. What had he needed to do that was so important?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: There Is No Happily Ever After Anymore**

Harry remained with Mrs. Weasley in the Great Hall waiting with baited breath for any word on the two missing Weasleys. Around nine p.m. the three brothers came in, tears streaming down their face, and in his arms, William Weasley, the oldest of the siblings, carried his one and only sister, Ginny Weasley, dead in his arms.

The wail that came from Mrs. Weasley caught everyones attention, and Harry and Hermione started crying as well. Molly ran to her children, taking Ginny in her arms and falling to the floor holding and rocking her baby girl.

"Nooo!" she had shouted. "Why?"

It was an absolutely heart-wrenching sight to behold.

Harry, while crying, felt oddly numb. Here before him, was the lifeless corpse of a girl with who he had once envisioned a furture with. He had already processed so much death and loss in the last 48 hours that he wasn't sure he could handle any more.

"Ginny!" Hermione had breathed.

"How?" Harry ground out.

"She was in the Shack. In the room Remus used to hide in. We checked the whole place. No one else was there," said George softly.

"That makes no sense. Ginny wouldn't just run and hide. There has to be a reason she was there," said Harry.

"I dunno. Maybe we can go back and look around in the morning. It was getting dark..." Fred trailed off.

Harry just nodded his head and fell into silence.

* * *

Another day passed with very little word on survivors. With very few Department Heads alive, or capable of holding office due to their injuries, what was left of the Ministry and the Wizengamot declared emergency rule and appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt the interim Minister of Magic. He immediately held a press conference, ensuring that the Ministry was sound, and that the search and rescue efforts were continuing 24 hours a day until everyone, dead or alive was recovered. He sent out his condolences to everyone who had lost someone, his well wishes for speedy recoveries for all those injured, and promised that any rogue Death Eaters would be rounded up and punished accordingly.

Molly Weasley had been given several calming and sleeping droughts, Hermione alternated between sleeping and helping with the injured, and Harry spent most of his time sleeping, an unfortunate side effect of all of the potions he was on.

Three days later he woke up to the feel of eyes on him.

"Remus!" he shouted.

"Hey Cub," said Remus tiredly.

"Moony. I'm so sorry," said Harry, a more subdued tone to his words.

"It's okay. She went down fighting. It's what she would have wanted."

"But what about Teddy? I mean..."

"Teddy and I will be alright. We have some amazing friends, and Kingsley has assured me that Teddy will not be taken away from me just because of my...condition."

"I'm glad," said Harry.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm okay. Voldemort's gone. That's the important thing right?"

"Yes. And no. Your well-being is the important thing. So...how are you?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry honestly. "I don't know what to do. Or think. I spent the last year on the run. Hiding; not sleeping. Not eating. Being Tortured. Killing someone piece by piece. Endangering all of my friends. Getting people killed. Some of my best friends are gone, and I'm to blame."

"Harry," Remus warned.

"Ginny is dead! Because of me! Because I didn't protect her! I left her on her own and went off to face a mad man, and I never even stopped to ask if she would be alright. I didn't make sure anyone was around to protect her!" he screamed.

"Harry, that isn't your fault. I'm sure Ginny had her reasons, whatever they may have been."

"Why was she in the shack?"

"We don't know. I searched the shack myself. There was no blood. No sign of a struggle. I thought I smelled someone else but...they must have apparated away. I am truely sorry."

"Where's Ron?"

"We still don't know that either. Did he give any indication of what he was doing?"

"No," said Harry shaking his head. "He just said there was something he had to do, and that he would meet us in the Great Hall. At least that's what Hermione said. He should have been back by now."

Remus just sat by Harry's side lost in thought.

* * *

It would be three more days before anyone found out what had become of Ron, and two more after that before anyone figured out why he was there. A week after the final battle as recovery teams were clearing the last few floors of the Ministry the body of Ronald Weasley was found in what had once been the Department of Mysteries' Death Chamber. How he had gotten there was a complete mystery, and why he had gone was even more mind boggling. The only clue anyone had was the twisted diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw that lay mere inches from his body, just inside the ominous Veil. Even stranger was the body of an unidentified young male, several years older than Ron, who appeared to have been knocked out by the blast, but who was still only mere inches from the Veil on it's other side. How the Veil and its dias had survived intact when all else had crumbled was a mystery, but even bigger was the tale of these two wizards.

Both were taken back to Hogwarts, Ron to the morgue and Johnny Wizard, as the recovery team had named him, to the Infirmary for evaluation. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all notified of Rons tragic passing, and the Great Hall was once again filled with the heart wrenching wails of Molly Weasley, but also with the absolutely shattering screams of Hermione Granger. While Molly simply mourned the loss of her baby boy, Hermione ranted, and raved, and demanded to know why. Why had Ron been so stupid? Why had Ron gone off on his own? Why did Ron have the diadem? Why had Ron left Hogwarts? Why had Ron gone to the Ministry? Why had he gone to the Department of Mysteries? What had called him to the Veil? Why was the other wizard there and who was he? What did Ron know that no one else did? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? A thousand thoughts ran through Hermione's head, but the largest and loudest was that her Ron, the man she had just started to really fall in love with, was gone.

It seemed to her there really would be no 'happily ever after' after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: I Open At The Close**

What Unspeakables were left were assigned to figure out just what had occured in the Department of Mysteries, and why Ron Weasley was there. Within two days they had figured out that Ron had probably been trying to throw the diadem into the Veil, but surmised that he had be interrupted by the building collapsing and that was what had caused the damage to the diadem. The mystery wizard was still deep in a coma, and no one had yet come to claim him.

On the third day since the death of Ron, an unfamiliar barn owl had made it's way through the wave of people, and landed in Hermione's lap. She stared at the bird for several long momentd before it stuck it's leg out showing her the letter that was attached. Hermione stared at it some more. She didn't know anyone who would send her a letter that wasn't already within the walls of Hogwarts, or otherwise...gone.

"It's just gonna sit there till you take the letter," said Harry, slightly detached.

"What if it's a trap?" Hermione mused.

"What if it's a letter?" he returned.

"I don't want it. I don't feel like reading."

"It isn't a howler, Hermione. You don't have to read it straight away."

"I don't want it. It's probably fan mail."

"Why would you get fan mail?" Harry asked. "I haven't gotten any at all."

"Because I'm smarter than you and prettier," Hermione said dryly.

"I'll read it then," said Harry reaching for the letter.

Hermione quickly untied the letter, shoved it in her jacket, and shooed the owl away.

"I thought you said you didn't want it," said Harry with a slight smirk.

"It's my letter," said Hermione.

"You gonna read it?" Harry asked.

"No."

"You don't know want to know what it says?"

"Not particularly."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Good thing I'm a human."

"Ugh! Hermione! Read the damn letter!"

"It's my letter."

"And letters are meant to me read."

"I have a headache."

"Then I'll read it."

"It might be personal."

"Then you should read it."

"I don't want to."

Harry just huffed and gave up. Ten minutes later Hermione pulled it out.

"It's...it's from Ron," she whispered, which caused Harry to sit straight up.

"What does it say?"

Hermione just shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh, Ron!" she breathed, "you idiot!"

Closing her eyes as she finished the letter, she took a moment to compose herself before handing it over to Harry.

 _'Hermione,'_ Ron had scrawled. _'I think I've figured it out. I've been doing a lot of reading this past year, to kind of pass the time ya know, and I think I found something that will help Harry out. I didn't really understand everything, but I think I got the jest of it, so I thought I'd give it a try. I'm sorry I was such a git at Christmas, and I hope you will forgive me. If this doesn't work out as planned, well, I'm sorry for that too. I really hope it does._

 _I was reading one of those books you insisted on carrying around, and it was some ol' blokes journal or something. Anyway, it was talking about that Veil that Padfoot fell through, and how when you went through it you weren't really dead, you were just in limbo or something. He said his mate had fallen through it, and he was able to get him back out, but he had had to sacrifice a piece of his soul or something. Bloody disgusting if you ask me. Anyway, it got me thinking, a horcrux is a bit of Voldemort's soul, right? And Harry needs Padfoot. He needs family. I figure Snake Faces soul is as good as any to sacrifice, and if it gives Harry a piece of his family back well..._

 _Anyway, I'd better get going before I loose my nerve. Maybe...we can talk and stuff when I get back? About the kiss and everything? Or we don't have to._

 _Ron_

"Hermione," Harry said slowly. "Didn't they find someone else with Ron in that room?"

Hermione went stark white.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Harry! What if- Do you think?"

"I think, we need to go to the Infirmary."

Thankfully the Floo connection between the Infirmary and the Great Hall was still activated for travel as well. Navagating (Navigating) several flights of stairs was still not possible for Harry in his current condition.

Hermione and Harry both stayed just inside the ward before gathering the courage to proceed further in.

"Yes?" asked the matron looking at them.

"The uh-" started Harry.

"The wizard...from the Ministry...is he still here?" finished Hermione.

"Why do you ask?"

"We think-we think we know him. Er-knew him. Once." said Hermione lamely.

Pomfrey narrowed her eyes as she considered them.

"And who pray tell is he supposed to be?"

"We think...we think it's Padfoot," said Harry softly.

"Padfoot?"

"Sirius...Black." Harry almost whispered before handing the note to Pomfrey.

"Are you sure?"

"No," said Harry shaking his head, "but I need to know."

Pomfrey just nodded her head.

"Last door on the left. Enter quietly."

It took Harry and Hermione ten minutes to enter the room they had been instructed to.

"What if it isn't him?" asked Harry, apprehension in his voice.

"What if it is?"

"What if-what if he doesn't remember me? What if he isn't the same?"

"Harry, it's Sirius. It'll be alright."

Slowly Harry pushed the door open and both friends went inside.

Laying on the bed was a young man, no older looking than twenty-one, with high cheekbones, a graceful jaw, and coal black hair to said jaw, with a slight wave. While he looked painfully familiar to both Harry and Hermione, they sadly deduced that this was not Sirius Black.

"Harry. Are we sure? I mean...no one knows what happens in the Veil. I've no idea what book...I've no idea what he was talking about, and my purse...I lost it at Malfoy Manor. Maybe the Veil de-ages you? Or brings you back to the point your life was interrupted? Maybe whatever determines that decided Sirius was interrupted when he was incarcerated? He would have been about the right age, wouldn't he?"

"I dunno," said Harry shaking his head.

"Maybe we could ask Remus?"

"No. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"He needs Sirius too. And he would know for sure. They're best friends. We don't have to tell him who we think it is. Maybe just tell him we thought he looked familiar, and we wondered if Remus had seem him before. I know he hasn't been up here. He's gone to Lindfield in West Sussex to be with Teddy and 'Dromeda. I doubt he even knows...about all that."

"I'd hate to bother him..." Harry trailed off.

"He needs to know," said Hermione.

"I'll send him an owl."

"No you won't. You can't do that to him. We've been to Lindfield, if you remember. I can go down to Hogsmeade. I'll just apparate there. I doubt anyone will think to write a ticket for me not having my liscense (license) just yet. I can kip into the park there. It's only a block or so from Mrs. Tonks house. I can walk the rest of the way and...we'll be here in no time."

"You can't go alone."

"I can't take you."

"It isn't safe."

"It never is," said Hermione sadly, kissing Harry on top of the head and walking away.

Forty-five minutes later Hermione found herself knocking on Mrs. Tonks front door, a complete ball of nerves.

"Hermione!" said Remus as he answered the door. "This is unexpected. What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Harry's okay?"

"Everything's fine,' said Hermione a bit distracted. "I hate to impose," she said seemingly coming back to herself, "but may I come in? I only need a moment of your time."

"Of course," said Remus opening the door a little wider and letting her in.

"I'm surprised you came alone," said Remus.

"Harry still isn't able to travel, and...Ron is...dead," said Hermione bursting into tears. It was the first time she had actually admitted the loss of Ron, and it was a jagged knife to her heart.

"Oh, Hermione," said Remus, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry. If I had known...how is Harry holding up? Someone should have sent word. I would have come straight away. Poor Molly. Ginny and Percy too. Bless her soul."

Hermione sniffed. "Teddy needs you, and we didn't want...but somethings come up, and we need you to come to Hogwarts. When they found Ron, someone else was with him, only no one knows who it is. Harry and I swear we've seen him before, but we can't place a finger on it, and the man isn't exactly conscious so...maybe he belonged to the Order? We thought that maybe...you could..."

"Recognize his scent?" asked Remus slightly amused.

"Yeah," said Hermione lamely.

"Where was Ron found?"

"It's uh...complicated? Perhaps we should discuss that after...you get to Hogwarts..."

"Hermione, what are you not telling me?"

"Ron was in the Department of Mysteries. He sent me a letter, but I left it at Hogwarts, and I promised Harry I wouldn't say a word until you got there."

"Let me just tell Andy that I'm leaving for a bit. Teddy just went down, so...he should be good for a while."

Hermione just nodded and waited for Remus to return.

Two hours after Hermione had left, she returned with Remus at her side. Slowly trekking up to the Hospital Wing Hermione debated with herself on whether or not to go ahead and tell Remus her suspicions. Cowardice for once, won out.

"Harry," said Remus upon seeing his honorary Godson. "I am so very sorry about Ron. I know what you are going through, and if you ever need someone, I'm still here for you Cub. Please don't ever forget that."

Harry just nodded as Remus bent to hug him.

"Hermione tells me you have a mystery wizard in the ward?" Remus asked standing back up.

Harry only nodded as his throat had become suddenly dry.

"Any idea on who he might be?"

Again Harry only nodded.

"Are you going to tell me who you think he is?"

Harry could only shake his head.

"What is going on here?"

"Remus," Hermione began. "Did Padfoot...I mean...Regulas would be what...thirty-six?"

"About that yes, but you know he died."

"Yes. Right. Did Sirius have any children, then?"

Remus gave a sad snort.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up with one or two, but if he did have any, the mothers did not make it known. Why do you ask?"

"Just...don't pass out," said Hermione leading Remus to the appropriate door.

Remus stepped in and his whole world came to a halt. It was suddenly very loud, and very hard to breathe.

Padfoot," he breathed.

Looking at the person before him, he saw Sirius Black at twenty-one. Rising star in the Auror department, fun loving guy, his best friend. This was Sirius Black before the world was ripped to shreds, and lives were destroyed, and lies were sewn.

"Impossible," he said a bit louder.

"We thought it was him as well, but...this...person...can't be much older than us. In his twenties maybe?"

"Sirius fell through the Veil. He is lost to us forever," said Remus.

"Again, we were also under that impression. But Ron...he said he found something. A way to bring Sirius back. The book he found it in is lost, I don't even know which one he was reading, and then...well...I guess we'll never know," said Hermione handing Remus the note.

Remus scanned the note and then read it again.

"This...what he is talking about...it's a very dark bit of magic. Where did he come across this at?"

"I'm not sure. I packed several books for our journey. Most of them came from the Black Library. I can't even recall which ones or what they were. I don't even know why he would attempt it."

Remus just nodded.

"Until this person wakes up, I cannot be sure. It looks like Padfoot, even smells like him, but...there is no telling what happened to him when he was...wherever he was. He may not be the same if he ever wakes."

Harry and Hermione just nodded both lost deep in thought. Slowly everyone dispersed, and Harry found himself alone in the Charms courtyard holding an innocent looking snitch . Waiting was not something he could do. He had to know once and for all if Sirius was really gone, and while he had told everyone he dropped the Resurrection Stone somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, he made no mention that he had painfully crawled back to the spot and retrieved it. Blowing gently on the snitch words faintly began to glow, and Harry Potter started his sole journey to discovery.


End file.
